


Like a Wave, I Crashed Against Your Shore

by PangolinPirate



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Coming of Age, Crush at First Sight, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Falling In Love, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Moving On, Past Character Death, Surfing, lifeguard!kylo, surfer!hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PangolinPirate/pseuds/PangolinPirate
Summary: In the wake of an accident resulting in the abrupt end to a promising athletic career, Ben Organa-Solo assists in the running of the family business. Operating as the Chandrila Resort lifeguard and fill-in manager -as well as coaching his kid cousin Rey in the hopes of seeing her to the upcoming Summer Games-  Ben feels unanchored in a world that used to hold such promise. Despite the beautiful scenery and love of his family and friends, Ben knows there is something missing. As he grapples to find a sense of belonging and purpose, he is greeted by the new members of resort staff; perhaps the new surf instructor Armitage Hux -the recent inheritor of the Sloan Residence- and Ben can find what they're mutually looking for in one another.





	Like a Wave, I Crashed Against Your Shore

“God, do you have to? _Here_?!” Ben complained.

Rey hurriedly disentangled herself from a blonde-haired, brown-eyed, and terrified looking young man. She pulled the worn beach towel they’d been sprawled on over her shoulders and ran her fingers through her untidy hair, “ _Fuck_!” Rey grumbled.

 _Nobody wants to see that,_ Ben thought, as he pretended not to hear her swear or see the guy pull his swim trunks up. While they hurriedly righted themselves, Ben occupied himself by reaching down to pluck the half consumed contents of sweating Samuel Adams bottles from the sand.

“Your dad’s gonna kill me if he finds out you were drinking on my watch,” Ben said. _And if he finds out you’ve been having sex in public,_ he adds privately.

Rey gave Ben her iciest glare as he poured the remainder of the contents from the bottles and they both watched as the amber liquid swirled and pooled before being absorbed by the white sand. She crossed her arms defensively. Likely cycling through what would hurt him most to shout back. It didn’t matter; she wasn’t what interested him at the moment.

Todd - _no, was it Tony?-_ Ben was horrible at remembering the guest’s names, shuffled to his feet and didn’t quite meet Ben’s eyes as he stooped to retrieve his keys, “I’ve- gotta go-”  

That got Rey’s attention, “No. Don’t leave because of _him_ -” she gestured rudely back towards Ben and ground her teeth together, meeting Ben’s disapproving gaze, “Ben was _just leaving_ ,”

What’s-his-name summoned the courage to meet Ben’s eyes too but, unlike Rey’s, his were fearful.

_That’s right buddy, take a hike._

“Sorry,” the hapless young man said looking back down at Rey, “I forgot I- I have plans,”

“What _plans_?”

The blonde was already backing away from Rey, “Sorry,” he said again.

“Wait!” Rey got to her feet too and grabbed at - _Timothy’s?_ \- arm, but missed as he hurried back toward the resort.

“Ugh!” Rey grabbed at her hair and pulled as she watched him go. 

Ben found the indignation in Rey’s tone nearly as satisfying as watching the guy’s quickly retreating silhouette. 

“Don’t let me catch you buying booze for my baby cousin again,” Ben called after him.

“Hey!” Rey snapped, and Ben’s attention was back on his cousin just in time to see her fist collide with his ribs.

“ _Okay_ , _oww_ ,” He emphasized, rubbing the spot gingerly.

“What the _fuck_ Ben?!”

“Jesus, Rey!” She’d never hit him before. _What’s gotten into you?,_ he thought, bemused. He saw her tug the strings of her bikini bottom further up her hip. _On second thought, I don’t want to know,_ he decided. When he spoke again, it was difficult to maintain a cool and level tone, “Have you lost your mind? Exhibitionism? What were you-”

“Are you _happy_ now?” she looked about ready to tear out his throat, “I _like_ Thomas- you ruined _everything_!” her pitch dropped to a growl towards the end and her fists balled tighter.

 _So, the distraction’s name is Thomas,_ he thought cooly, filing away the information for later.

“Just because _you’re_ not getting laid doesn’t mean the rest of us have to suffer with you!”

“Wha- Hey! You’re fucking _barely_ legal!” he couldn’t believe her. _How long have you known that guy- like two days?_ _And drinking?!_ Ben was beside himself, “You’re certainly not _old enough_ to be drinking,” Ben rattled the empty bottles at her, “Was this _his_ idea or yours?”

Her fury rose up as an angry red blush but she didn’t deign to answer.

Frustration bloomed in Ben’s chest, “You’re going to blow your chance at the Trials if you keep this up.”

Rey rolled her eyes and mumbled something that sounded dangerously like, “I’m not you, Ben,” and she started throwing her sunscreen and RayBans into her bag. 

“We’re not-” Ben faltered. He shouldn’t rise to her bait. _We’re not talking about me, we’re talking about you._ He ground his teeth and took a deep breath as Rey fussed with her bikini again, blatantly avoiding eye contact as she punched her beach towel back into her bag.

Ben looked back toward the shore to check everything was still in order; a quick scan of the horizon yielded no hands flailing at the water’s surface so he turned his attention back to Rey and sighed. Concern over her obvious disregard for her future finally eclipsed his own disappointment in her behavior, “ _Please_ tell me you’re at least being safe?”

“Excuse me?!” she gasped.

“What do you think your dad will have to say when you go back home with an STD or, God forbid, pregnant?”

“Fuck off, Ben,” She shoulder checked him as she went to follow Thomas, “Dad doesn’t care. And it’s none of your business, but I’ve been on the pill since I was sixteen.”

“Okay, that...that was more than I wanted to know,” Ben protested, trying not to grimace. He felt some compulsive obligation to keep her from fucking up as thoroughly as he had, “You don’t even know that guy. He could be a sociopath,” Ben told her retreating back.

Rey snorted derisively and spun to face Ben again, “Oh please.”

“I’m _serious_ , Rey. Don’t throw your shot away chasing some piece of ass.”

She slung the over-full bag around her shoulders, clearly done talking to him.

“Eight AM, observation tower, don’t be late this time,” Ben reminded her.

Rey narrowed her eyes and turned her back on him. She raised her fist in the air and flipped him off as she began to walk away. 

“Where’d the sweet little girl go?” he wondered aloud as he watched Rey march off the beach and out of sight.

 _Rey needs a coach, not a keeper,_ the rational part of his mind chimed, and guilt pooled in his gut. It wasn't his business _who_ she did, only _what_ she did in regards to her training. He groaned. _Why the fuck did you ask her if she was being safe?! Idiot._ Ben shook his head,  _She won’t talk to you for a week, now._

Since he was already in trouble with Rey, Ben resigned to do a background check on Thomas, - _just in case he’s a creep_ \- and then apologize to her in the morning for sticking his nose into her business where it didn’t belong. Ben made his way back to the observation tower, stopped to toss the empty bottles into the recycling bin, and climbed up into the double-wide chair to enjoy the last moments of the setting sun while he mulled over how exactly he’d go about apologising.

 _Uncle Luke doesn’t care?_ Ben twisted in the wooden seat uncomfortably,  _Is that what she said? Why? I’m the one Luke doesn’t care about- can’t say I blame him._ Ben actively avoided thinking about that fateful dive. _But Rey? She’s Luke’s second chance… ask her about that when she starts talking to you again,_ he told himself.

The sun painted the glassy waves in bright orange and Ben watched the few remaining guests pack up their towels, chairs, and other belongings before heading off the beach. Personally, he couldn’t understand leaving before the sun finished its show, but to each their own he supposed.

 

 

Sol sank beautifully below the horizon and the last couple, both older and greying, slowly got up to leave. They waved at Ben as they passed with their towels tucked under their arms and bags slung over their shoulders. The woman bid him goodnight and the gentleman commented, while pointing at the skyline, “Bet that never gets old, eh?” to which Ben had to agree; it really never did.

Ben watched them go until they disappeared into the lush foliage bordering the beach before he jumped down from the tower to pull the rescue gear back into the utility shed. He took the ‘Lifeguard On Duty’ sign and flipped it around to display ‘NO LIFEGUARD ON DUTY: Swim at your own risk’ and he was free. Finally.

He was ready for tomorrow. Finn would be back. It had been two weeks since Ben had a day off and three weeks since he’d done less than a twelve hour day. Despite this, he wasn’t ready to head back to his bungalow. Instead, he made his way down to the shoreline to plant his feet in the wash and feel its gentle lapping around his ankles. Sunsets were nice, but as Ben looked out across the water, he decided twilight was prettier. 

Ben found himself blessedly alone and looking off into the darkening horizon at the stars, which were just becoming discernible. He sank down into the warm brine and laid back to immerse himself in the rhythmic push and pull of the ocean as he began to pick out his favorite constellations. He felt content when he lay there. It was calming to be surrounded by the water; it was where he belonged. This island in particular? Maybe not so much, but with each ebb of the water, Ben felt his stress melt from his shoulders to be carried out to sea. He closed his eyes. 

“Tomorrow can’t get here soon enough,” Ben sighed.

“Why’s that?”

Ben would be embarrassed to admit he jumped, “Fuck- Poe, maybe don’t sneak up on me?” Ben gasped as he attempted to calm his racing heart.

“Normally can’t, something's bothering you,” It wasn’t a question, “That kid putting you through your paces?”

Ben groaned, “I caught her about half an hour ago drinking and making it to third base with some guy on the west side of the beach.”

“No shit?” Poe looked equal parts mortified and amused. Amusement won out. He chuckled nervously and looked around the beach in a joking fashion as though he’d sight a mound of sand that seemed out of place, “Where’d you bury him?” He asked conspiratorially.

Ben shook his head; the adrenaline rush had run its course and he relaxed again, “You sure you want to know? That’d make you an accessory,”

Poe only laughed, and despite his irritation, Ben found himself amused as well. Poe could always be relied upon for calming Ben’s nerves. 

“I don’t know what to do with her. She’s gone rogue.” 

“Yeah, well, you had your moments when you were eighteen too,” Poe said, trailing off as though that was enough of an excuse for Rey’s seemingly sudden streak of recklessness. 

“If she keeps this up she won’t qualify for the Olympics, Poe. She’s distracted… keeps blowing off practice,” Ben gave into a deep sigh, “I haven’t seen her in the water the past three days. She’s supposed to be practicing, not goofing around.”

Poe snorted, “Does she sound like anyone else we know?” 

Ben ran his fingers through his damp hair, “It’s different with Rey. She has more talent in her pinky,” and he gesticulated said digit in the air, “than I ever did.” 

“That’s bullshit and you know it,” Poe said and lowered himself into the lapping seafoam beside Ben, “You know, you could compete again if restoring the family name means so much to you.”

 _Restoring the family name?_ It was Ben’s turn to snort. “It doesn't. But even if it _did_ , I’m practically geriatric.” 

“You’re only twenty-seven,” Poe said with a dismissive shrug. 

 _Like I said,_ Ben thought bitterly, but Poe wouldn’t understand, so he didn’t contradict him.

“I blew my chance when I broke my leg,” Ben’s voice was tiny, weak, “Anyway, I don’t care about gold medals anymore.” With this, Ben looked back up at the shimmering stars. 

Poe shook his head, which sent his curls every which way, “Somehow I don’t believe that,” he said, tilting his head to the side to get a better look at Ben.

“Yeah, well… It doesn’t matter, I’m not going to swim competitively again,” Ben couldn’t quite keep still under Poe’s gaze so he shifted and looked away. He wasn’t ready to let Poe know he’d been sending in applications off island to various universities, “I wouldn’t be able to keep up with all those kids in the 1500 anymore,” Ben said instead.

“What about diving?”

“What about it?” Ben’s tone was perhaps too harsh; sure, diving was a trip, it was fun but, “Diving is what got me in this mess to begin with,” Ben gestured uselessly to his right leg and the large shining pink scar which marked the past trauma. 

“Hmm,” Poe frowned and looked back up at the sky.

“What?” Ben lifted himself up to his elbows to look down at Poe. He didn’t like his tone. 

“Nothin’,” Poe shrugged.

“Seriously, _what_?”

Poe tilted his head to look back at Ben, “I thought you enjoyed diving.”

“I do. So what?”

“So I... didn’t have you pegged as a quitter is all, my mistake." 

“Thanks. You’re a real pal, you know that?”

Poe shrugged and looked up at the stars again.

Quiet stretched between them with nothing but the soft lapping of the ocean for company.

“Hey, I’m taking BB up to the falls tomorrow. You’re welcome to come along if you want.”

“Thanks but...” _But what, you asshole? You’ve got to keep looking for a way out of here? Got to make things up with Rey? Got to binge watch Netflix?_ , “Guard-duty,” he offered lamely.

“Finn’s back. I just saw him on my way over,” Poe dismissed, “He’s on the schedule for tomorrow. What, you don’t trust him after a couple weeks away?” There was a teasing lilt to Poe’s voice.

“You think it’s a good idea to leave Rey and him alone together?”

“Finn’s a good kid.”

“Yeah, she’ll eat him alive.”

“I don’t know if Finn will mind,” Poe chuckled at the sour look that crossed Ben’s face, “You deserve a break. They can manage guarding the beach for a day.”

Ben dragged his hands over his face and squeezed his eyes closed. His overactive imagination offered the outcome of leaving Rey with Finn; it consisted of Rey having her way with the poor kid and several guests drowning in a rip current due to lack of supervision.

“I don’t know,” Ben repeated.

Poe was smiling, “C’mon,” He bumped Ben with his fist, “You need a break, and after your run-in with Rey this evening I’d be willing to bet she needs one too.”

Diving at the falls with Poe _did_ sound nice and Ben had always found it hard to tell Poe ‘no’.

 _Rey will probably be deaf to my apology for another twenty-four hours anyway, so why suffer a whole day of the silent treatment?_ he thought, “What time?" 

Poe grinned, an expression that never failed to both fill and brake Ben’s heart all at once, “Make it eight?”

“Yeah. I’ll be here,” Ben agreed.

Poe jumped up and made an attempt at brushing off the clinging damp sand, “‘Kay buddy, see you then.”

“See ya’,” Ben agreed, not quite ready to pick himself up.

 

* * *

 

Ben’s tiny stilted bungalow was located on the furthest-most corner of the resort. Nestled into a grove of banyan trees, it had a generous deck that faced out toward the ocean and it was, in Ben’s humble opinion, the best place on the island to take an afternoon nap. Ben wound his way up the cobbled path and climbed the steps to mount the deck. The boards creaked beneath his weight as he passed the wilted hammock and crossed to the door, which he never bothered to lock, and shouldered his way inside. He slid his hand along the wall to flip on the lightswitch and with a _‘snik’_ the cozy interior was lit by inset lights bordering the understated cupola.  

There were half-completed applications and essays strewn about his desk mingling with a few overdue library books; _Watching Giants: The Secret Lives of Whales_ , _Introduction To The Biology of Marine Life_ , and _Coral Reefs: A Very Short Introduction_ to name a few, lay open on the wooden desk all well read and dog-eared. Ben kicked off his flip-flops and molted his clothes as he made his way to the bathroom. He considered his reflection as he picked up his toothbrush. Tired eyes looked back at him from beneath heavy brows and overgrown hair which did little to hide his ears; his lips were set in a frown. _You look like shit,_ he told himself and he started brushing his teeth. _Looks like you haven’t slept in a week._  He spat into the sink, rinsed the toothbrush and flipped the light out again before heading back into the joint bedroom and kitchen space and fell into bed.

 

 

He woke seventeen minutes before his alarm and begrudgingly rolled out of his now crumpled but still-made four poster with the protests of an over-full bladder. He hardly opened his eyes as he shuffled into the en suite and leaned lazily over the toilet to piss. With the discomfort ebbing, and memory rebooting, his chastisement of Rey came flooding back. He groaned and shook his head trying to clear the image of his kid cousin going down on some punk. It didn’t work.

“Shower first, Maz second,” he told himself, making up a game plan.

It was, of course, silly, to shower before cliff diving, but Maz was particular about body odor and Ben didn’t want to aggravate her sensibilities when he needed to ask a favor. The cool water of the shower helped wake him fully; he did a quick job with shampooing his hair and scrubbing the sand and salty residue of the ocean and his own sweat from his body. Ben towel dried before he brushed his teeth, applied some deodorant, and ran his fingers through his hair. 

Ben dropped the towel around his waist into the hamper and pulled on a clean speedo. He opened a drawer and was disappointed to find he was out of shorts. _Need to do laundry,_ he noted dully. Ben knocked the hamper over and fished out the pair he’d worn yesterday. They passed the sniff test so he stepped into the ‘mostly clean’ shorts, pulled on his last clean logo-free t-shirt, slipped into some well used Chacos and grabbed his phone as he stepped out into the cool morning air.

There were definitely perks when your family owned the nicest resort on the island. Free luxury room and board and a healthy savings account was one thing, but the view and private beach were definitely the best. He’d miss it if there were any bites on his applications. His phone began to chime and Ben pulled the device out out his pocket to dismiss the alarm. 

The sun’s rays were breaking over the jagged mountain range to light up the lush banyan, koa and palm trees and conducted the chorus of bird-song which welled from their branches. Ben enjoyed the chirps and cries of his feathered neighbors as he strolled to the large communal building of The Chandrila Resort.

 

 

Maz was a short woman, but what she lacked in height she made up for in presence. She was old, wore large round glasses, and was the friendliest, most accommodating hostess anyone could wish for. That being said, she could also be your worst nightmare if you managed to anger her. Ben spotted her sitting at the receptionist desk and casually made his way to the coffee bar.

“Morning Maz,” He greeted.

“You’re up early for a Saturday,” she commented, not looking up from her desk planner, and sounding suspicious, “What do you want Benjamin?”

Ben huffed and placed a filter in the Breville coffee maker, “What gave me away?”

“You never shower before breakfast,” Maz said, matter-of-fact. She smiled at Ben over the rim of her round glasses.

“Huh,” Ben said, taking his time scooping coffee grounds into the filter, “I’ll remember that next time.”

Maz chuckled and shuffled her papers, “What can I do for you kid?”

Ben topped off the reservoir with filtered water and flicked the machine to ‘brew’, “I was hoping you would run a background check for me?” Ben picked up an apple and took a bite.

Maz lifted a gray eyebrow and lowered her voice, “On who?”

“Ah...don’t know his last name,” Ben admitted around his food, “But I’m sure you can find his reservation. First name Thomas.”

She sat back abruptly and gave Ben a disapproving eye, “Oh Ben,” Maz sighed, “That nice boy?”

“He isn’t nice. He’s getting handsy with Rey.”

Maz’s lips crumpled in an attempt to stifle a laugh, “Rey’s an adult now, and I’m sure she was getting handsy with him, not the other way ‘round.”

“They were drinking,” Ben protested.

Maz only waved her hand dismissively, “Let me offer you some advice,” she said kindly, “Drink your coffee and stay out of that poor girl’s love-life. She’s entitled to make her own mistakes.”

Ben ground his teeth together and dropped into a plush, pale grey armchair. _Well, it was worth a try,_ he told himself as he pried out a decorative pillow that squished uncomfortably at his back. He tossed it over the cozy coffee table and it landed in the twin armchair. A moment stretched on where all Ben could hear was the steadily brewing coffee dripping into the heated reservoir and the crunch of his apple as he chewed.

“You didn’t hear this from me,” Maz said quietly, looking around the room to check they were still alone.

Ben perked up and leaned forward, “What don’t I hear?" 

“That boy won’t be here for much longer,” She shook her head, “His reservation was only made through tomorrow,” Maz looked over at Ben and smiled.

Ben leaned back in his chair, relieved, and bit off more of his apple. It tasted sweeter.

“Though, I’ll remind you that there are worse things Rey could do than have a summer romance with some boy.”

The Breville beeped and Ben got up and removed a thermos from the cabinet. He filled it with the fresh brew and swizzled the lid shut, feeling lighter, “I guess you’re right." 

“Finn got in yesterday evening. Did he come see you?” Maz asked conversationally.

Ben leaned against the coffee bar, “No, didn’t see him, but Poe let me know he’s back on rotation.”

“Ah.”

“Hey, has Rey come down yet?”

“No.”

Ben tossed the core of his apple into the trash then fished out his phone; it was already seven-forty-five, “I’m gonna go get her up. She needs to be on the beach for her shift. I can’t cover for her this time, Poe and I made plans.”

“Did you now?” Maz asked, fixing Ben with a meaningful gaze.

Ben shifted uncomfortably, “Stop. You know we’re not like that.” _That Poe isn’t like that._

Maz shrugged half-heartedly in an if-you-say-so sort of manner then said, “You boys don’t stay out too late. Your father is bringing in the new crew tonight and you’re expected over dinner.”

 _Shit._ Ben paused on the first stair leading up to the guest rooms, “I forgot about that.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Maz asked rhetorically.

Ben shrugged and ascended another few steps, “We’ll be back in time.”

“Good, and Ben?”

Ben paused and looked back at her expectantly.

“Don’t scare these ones away. I’m getting tired of looking at applicants.”

Ben mock saluted her and took off up the stairs. He followed the lavishly decorated corridor toward the east. _It isn’t my fault that all of Dad’s hairbrained tourist attracting schemes don’t pan out,_ he thought. O _kay, well there was the Find-Your-Own-Buried-Treasure thing— that_ **_was_ ** _my fault, but it was tacky,_ He shook his head, remembering Han’s face when Mr. Plutt had stormed into his office, jowls aquiver, demanding recompense after discovering all the gaudy overpriced jewelry had been dug up, broken, and strewn about the hood of his Porsche.

He stifled a chuckle as he reached Rey’s room, and knocked. _That had been priceless._

There was no answer.

 _I know you’re in there._ He knocked again.

Nothing.

“If you don’t open the door, I will,” Ben grumbled, punctuated by his palm slapping the wooden surface of her door again.

He heard rustling from the other side and the ‘click’ of the door.

“Hey,” he said, peering around the cracked door. The curtains were still drawn and Rey was standing there wrapped in the duvet, “Your shift starts in like, twelve minutes,” Ben said.

Rey only managed a groan and held her head. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Ben raised his voice, “Are you hung-over?” 

Rey’s answering incoherent grumble made him chuckle, which resulted in her stepping back and dropping back onto her mattress. She planted a pillow over her head, “Go ‘way,” Rey mumbled into her arm.

“No, dice cous’,” Ben said, walking into her room and grasped hold of her duvet, “Get up,” he said, and he yanked the blanket from her.

She curled in on herself, “You’re a sadist.”

“Yeah? And you’re going to be late for work.”

 _There’s that finger again._ “If you aren’t on the beach in ten minutes I’ll toss you in the ocean,” Ben promised as he exited her room to give her privacy.

 

 

Nine minutes and fifty-two seconds later found Rey clamoring up the observation tower and Ben offering her a couple of aspirin and some water. Rey had the decency to mumble a ‘thank you’ to him before collapsing in a heap by his side. 

There was really nothing to observe so early in the day.

Rey yawned beside him and unscrewed the lid of the Nalgene bottle.

“ _Thomas_ keep you up all night?” Ben asked, attempting and failing to hide his amusement. Somehow the news that the guy would be out of here in short order lifted his spirits.

“Just shut up okay?” Rey gave him a sidelong glance, “It’s none of your business who I hook up with.”

“You’re right, it’s not,” He agreed.

“I thought the aspirin was a peace offering,” Rey grumbled before she slapped the pills in her mouth and chased them with a large gulp of water.

Ben only shrugged and stretched his arms while he searched the horizon, “It was, but I still think you’re being stupid.”

“Noted. Why can’t I work with Poe?” she asked, dragging her fingers through her unwashed hair in frustration.

Ben sighed, “Because Poe has better things to do than babysit, and so do I.”

“You’re insufferable.” 

“And you’ve had an attitude ever since you stepped off the boat. What’s gotten into you?” There was a softness in the question that he hadn’t intended. He _was_ irritated with her, right?

Rey only glared at him and hugged her knees tighter against her chest. _Ah shit, are those tears?_ Ben looked away and took feigned interest in some seagulls to give her a minute to discreetly wipe the moisture away.

“If you don’t want to talk about what’s going on at home, then I’m not going to push you,” _There, that sounded better. More aloof._  

“I don’t believe you for a second. You can’t keep your big nose out of stuff that doesn’t concern you.”

“Well, fortunately for you, my big nose isn’t going to to be around today.”

“If you’re not going to be here, then who...”

“Finn. He got hired on last season after you went back home,”

“Do you like him?”

“Not _particularly_.” 

“Oh good, so I will.”

“Yeah, you’ll be like two peas in a pod,” Ben said, trailing off as he spotted Finn, Poe, and BB coming down the beach, “Speaking of, here comes your fellow legume now.”

Ben jumped down from the tower, ignoring the dramatic roll of his cousin’s eyes, and grabbed his towel and half-gallon water jug. BB was the first to reach him; she came bounding up to Ben with her whole back half wagging. Ben scratched her behind the ears in greeting before picking up a stick and throwing it for her. She took off after it just as Finn and Poe made it to a comfortable distance.

Rey turned in the observation tower to get a look at their company and smiled brightly at Finn, belaying her hangover.

“Hello,” She said, not waiting for introductions, “I’m Rey.”

Finn took one look at her and Ben knew he was smitten. _Just perfect_ , he thought as he made to introduce them. 

“Finn, Rey. Rey, Finn,” He said as BB came sprinting back and dropped the stick at his feet. To Finn, he turned and added, “She’s got a hangover, so make sure she stays hydrated.”

Finn didn’t seem sure what to say to that.

“I hate you,” Rey hissed down at Ben.

“I know,” he said, and he patted Finn on the shoulder as he made to leave, “Good luck. You’re gonna need it.”

“Ready?” Poe asked.

“Yep, let's go.”

“Come on BB!” Poe said, slapping his thigh enthusiastically. The Brittany spaniel came bounding up to him and they left Finn and Rey to figure themselves out.

 

* * *

 

The falls were about an hours hike away to the east of the resort. They were a closely guarded, but well visited, secret among the locals. Despite this, it seemed that Poe and Ben had some luck today; it was deserted except for the playful songs of birds echoing around the clearing. BB yipped happily and waded out into the cool water to lap lazily at the gentle current. Poe and Ben set down their towels and water bottles and started peeling away their sweat dampened shirts and shorts. Ben trying to keep his eyes off Poe but failing to not notice Poe’s well cut abs.

“Been awhile since I’ve been up here,” Ben said tearing his eyes away and stepping into the clear pool. The cool water was appreciated on his hot skin.

“Glad I invited you,” Poe said, kicking off his shoes and joining Ben in the water, “You needed the break.”

Ben hummed affirmatively before completely submerging himself. He kicked and brought himself into the deeper part of the pool near the gently splashing waterfalls. Again, Poe wasn’t far behind. For someone a good head shorter than Ben, he sure was able to keep up.

“What do you figure?” Ben asked as he tread water and looked up at the natural platform above them, “Synchronized dives or should we be responsible?”

“Personally, I find diving alone a bit boring,” Poe admitted.

Ben smiled, “I was hoping you’d say that. Let’s go.”

Ben took long breast strokes to the wooden ladder that was affixed the the rock a short distance to the left of the falls and began to climb the rungs two at a time. He’d forgotten just how nice it was up here. Ben walked through the shallow flow of water along the edge of the rock face and decided on the best spot over the deepest water. He crouched down and gripped at the edge of the falls before confidently kicking out with his right leg and swinging his legs above himself into a forward armstand. It might be a bit much, but he wanted his inaugural dive to be something a little special.

“Show off,” Poe said. He was standing off to Ben’s left with his toes hanging off the falls and looking dubiously at the water twenty feet below.

Ben laughed, and began to tilt backward to allow gravity to take hold of him. There was the immediate feeling of freefall in his guts and adrenaline rushed through him as gravity pulled him down. He bent neatly in half then pulled his knees to his chest and completed a full somersault before stretching out again and plunging gracefully, palms first, into the water. Ben was aware of the muted splash of Poe hitting the water too. Without coming up for air, Ben swam back to the ladder.

 

 

Poe gave up on the diving after and hour or so in favor of floating along on his back, relaxing and playing a few lazy games of fetch with BB as Ben took out his pent-up energy and frustrations on the the water. Dive after dive after dive until the songbirds faded and gave way to the beginning hum of afternoon insects. After a particularly sloppy dive and looking pretty exhausted Ben swam over to the shallow water near Poe and lay there catching his breath.

“You can tell me to piss off, but,” Poe hesitated, sounding a little nervous.

Ben looked over to Poe curiously, “Mmmn?”

“The last few months you’ve, I don’t know exactly, it seems like you’ve been… unhappy,” Poe looked back with concerned brown eyes, “Is there something wrong?” 

Ben should have know he couldn’t hide his gnawing sense of discontent from Poe, but if he was honest with himself, he’d hoped to keep his friend fooled for at least a while longer. At least, long enough to figure out what he was going to do with himself. Ben shifted uncomfortably, battling with himself whether or not he should tell Poe but the worry reflected in his oldest friend’s eyes solidified his decision.

“Promise you won’t tell Leia?”

Poe turned over so he was propped up on his elbows and nodded, “Of course.”

Ben hesitated, “I’ve ah... I’ve been applying to some schools.”

Poe looked shocked, “When did you start with that?’

Ben shrugged and threw a rock into the water, “‘bout six months ago? I don’t know, I haven’t kept track.”

“But, why? I thought you loved it here?” The earnestness in Poe’s voice made Ben ache.

 _Because I’m tired of seeing the pity in my mother’s eyes when she looks at me, because I never wanted to spend my life guarding a beach or running a resort. I want to be useful, to DO something with my life that impacts the world positively around me…_  Ben looked at Poe and his heart tightened painfully _, because I’m lonely._

“I do love it here, but-” Ben sighed “I need more than what Chandrila can offer.”

Poe seemed a bit hurt by the last bit.

“Don’t get me wrong,” Ben went on. “You’re my best friend but I...”

“Would like a boyfriend,” Poe finished for him. 

“Yeah-or a girlfriend, I won’t be picky.” 

Poe was quiet a moment, “What about Jess?”

Ben couldn’t help the bark of laughter that escaped him, “Yeah, she’s not my type; and besides, I’d prefer we _weren't_ tunnel buddies.”

At this, Poe laughed too, “Well, you’ve got me there, Benny. There aren’t a whole lot of other dating opportunities on Chandrila at the moment,” Poe seemed like he was about to make another suggestion but BB came bounding toward them with a stick much too large for her and dropped it between them, tail wagging with pride. Poe took the stick and tossed it for her, this time into the pool, and she splashed past them enthusiastically and paddled out to retrieve it.

Ben watched the little dog grab the stick and come about, “Just don’t tell mom about the applying to schools thing. She’ll freak out… or try to pull some strings for me. I’m not sure which would be worse.”

“These lips are sealed.”

Ben sighed, “Thanks Poe.”

After a couple more rounds of fetch Ben reached for his phone to check the time and hummed, “I guess we best be getting out of here, I’ve got some stuff I need to get done before meeting whoever dad’s brought back. I told him we should do some sort of outdoor rec thing, but we’ll see if he listened.”

Poe got up, rivulets of water running down him, - _not fair-_ “Well, whoever it is, let's hope they’re better than Plutt.”

 

* * *

 

Ben’s favorite black dress pants were still dryer warm as he tugged them on. He glanced at his phone: _six-fifteen_ .  There was still some time; he didn’t want to be _early_.

Ben pulled out his shaving cream and razor, and got to work removing all the stubble he’d been too lazy to deal with the past few days. He made quick work of the hair and even used the expensive aftershave Poe had gotten him last Christmas. It was woody and spicy, and subtle; Poe had good taste. Ben choose a red polo for the occasion and a simple, black belt—nothing too fancy, but still nice. He even ran a comb through his hair. He looked sharp; _Mother would approve_. Ben frowned at the thought and ruffled his hair and smirked at his reflection; _Han would approve_.

 _What time is it?_ He looked at his phone again, _Six-thirty-two. Dammit._

Ben didn’t bother taking his keys, or wallet; he only slipped into his loafers, which were stiff from disuse, and flicked the lights out as he hurried to the main building. There was already the tinkling of forks against china and the melodic hum of polite conversation emanating from the private dining room when he got inside.   _Oh, I’ll get an earful for this later,_ Ben thought as he straightened his shoulders and entered the room.

“Good of you to join us,” Leia’s sharp voice broke above the conversation.

Said conversation died.

“Sorry I’m late,” Ben said, as he pulled his chair away, “I-”

The first thing that struck Ben was red. Red, and the feeling that he’d just jumped from a cliff.

Dark copper hair and green eyes framed by long eyelashes and set against fair freckled skin looked up at him. He was... stunning. _Fuck._ Ben was painfully aware of the useless weight of his tongue as he swallowed dryly and bit his cheek. He forced himself to re-engage his limbs and sit down, to pretend that he hadn’t momentarily gone mute at the mere sight of the man seated across from him.

“I lost track of time,” Ben said, remembering himself and tongue finding traction again. He settled into his chair, but he couldn’t look away.

The man’s lips pulled up minutely, whilst a shadow of what Ben would hazard to guess was amusement, danced across his sharp features.

He hadn’t looked away either.

Ben offered his hand across the narrow table, “I’m Ben.”

Sharp green eyes trailed down Ben’s bare arm, over the scattering of beauty marks, and settled on his hand.

When he obliged, and took Ben’s hand in his own, his cool, pale skin sent electricity racing down Ben’s spine.

_Fuck._

“Hux. Armitage Hux,” the man said with a hint of an Irish brogue.

Ben attempted to compose himself. _God, his accent. Who the hell introduces themselves like that?_ Ben told his hand to let go, but it wouldn’t, “Pleased to meet you.”

Armitage smiled, and Ben was lost, “The pleasure’s mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends, this fic has been haunting me for about a year... and I'm feeling like it's demanding to be posted despite it's WIP status. I'm afraid updates will be irregular and likely far apart (I'm sorry, just know I intend to finish this) I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. <3 Thank you for reading.


End file.
